


【TK】偽病嬌(中)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 偽骨科/TK/有些病老實說病不病已經不是重點了，也許病嬌的是作者...
Kudos: 3





	【TK】偽病嬌(中)

結束完弔唁堂本先生便趕回公司投入工作裡，堂本光一與堂本剛則回到家裡。

「把水晶燈關了吧。」

這是連續幾日來堂本剛第一次開口說話，已經脫離變聲期的嗓音略顯乾澀，坐在英式沙發上要管家把客廳裡奢華無度的水晶燈關上。

「喔，順便拆了，把它丟了，看了二十年了，很是厭煩。」

鄙視的看了頭頂從記憶以來便沒有關過的水晶燈，堂本剛臉上滿是嫌棄。  
說到底這是他母親的喜好，小時候原本溫柔嫻靜的母親，為了爭取父親的寵愛越來越失去自我，到最後什麼也沒爭取到，於是往其他地方需索無度；例如金錢、孩子們的成就、貴婦圈的名聲。

然而最想要的她從來都沒獲得便抑鬱而終。

「剛，要不要先吃點東西？」

在堂本剛踏上往二樓的階梯時，堂本光一終於鼓起勇氣開口詢問，他很擔心堂本剛身體，連續幾天都沒有正常進食，還得趕製期末作品。

「輪不到你來指使我，還真當作是我哥了嗎。」

頭也不回的離開。

這一切都無所謂，沒有母親的陪伴、沒有母親的關懷，但為什麼連母親的愛護都得不到？

母親自殺前的夜晚找了堂本光一去談話，一個根本沒有血緣關係的外人。

堂本剛沒有回臥室，他直接走到畫室裡繼續埋頭作畫，他要把此刻的心情刻劃在作品裡，他要牢牢記得這份情感，記得他也能這麼哀痛。  
\--  
「光一少爺，您別把剛少爺的話放在心上。」

管家邊指派人將水晶燈取下，邊送上果茶給堂本光一，另外吩咐廚師做些少爺們能下口的飯菜。

「佐藤管家，我是不是…真的很惹剛討厭…」將臉埋在掌心，對於母親的離世、不，是堂本夫人的離世，堂本光一的確也很難過，但都比不上堂本剛的一席話令他難受。

「剛少爺以前不是這樣的，」佐藤管家斟酌著用詞「雖然我一個管家無法評論什麼，但光一少爺請您一定要相信剛少爺，他有一顆比誰都善良的心。」 

堂本光一有些錯愕，畢竟在這家裡久了，也曾經不經意聽見傭人們私下評論堂本剛的驕傲跋扈等赤裸裸的批評，沒想到佐藤管家的感受是跟自己一樣。

「我相信，剛是個善良的人。」

在堂本光一心裡，堂本剛一直都是初見時遞給自己一顆甜滋滋草莓牛奶糖的暖心模樣，尤其進入新學校被欺負後，總是堂本剛私下去把麻煩解決掉。  
他記得那次高木同學家的處境並非偶然，是堂本夫人告訴他的，說堂本剛跟父親去釣魚時提起高木同學。

『那個表面奉承私下卻想著欺侮堂本家的令人作噁的傢伙。』 

當時堂本夫人的神情帶著誇張的笑意，發現堂本光一還站在面前後才稍微收斂。

以及學校老師試圖輕薄他那次，起因是體育老師發現堂本光一身上的痕跡，為此要脅他。

太天真了，當時的堂本光一腦海裡閃過這句話。

後來那位老師聽說被打斷了手腳還找不到犯人，失去了工作回老鄉，永遠離開了他們的世界。

叩叩──

在門板上敲打著屬於他們兩人的暗號，堂本光一本來還有些遲疑，畢竟堂本剛在作畫時是不准任何人打擾的，即使是堂本光一也不行。

「你知道我的規矩。」

門被緩緩打開，堂本剛滿臉憤怒而語氣卻十分平靜。

「剛…吃點東西好嗎？」

比起看見堂本剛突然將頭髮剪成一長一短不對稱模樣，以及一處髮尾還沾著紅色顏料，堂本光一更擔心堂本剛沒進食的身體，鼓起勇氣懇求。

「你、」

「只要剛吃飯，待會想怎樣都可以。」

對上堂本光一焦慮的雙眼，堂本剛有些遲疑，為什麼這個沒有血緣的人要一而再再而三的接近自己，是為了要奪取他在家中的地位嗎？

那堂本光一已經成功了。

長大後父親與自己的對談開始提及堂本光一，原本堂本剛不以為意，後來變成父親要求自己向光一看齊；而母親更不用說了，從小到大對光一總是稱讚，還買了許多好吃好玩的給光一，雖然最後那些東西光一都給了自己。

但堂本剛不明白，自己哪裡比不上光一了？

「好，這可是你說的喔，尼桑～」

露出沒有破綻的笑顏，就像往昔一樣。  
\--  
「再打開點。」

坐在畫架後的堂本剛正專注於畫作，純白畫布上用鉛筆勾勒出人形，畫了幾次後仍然有些不滿意的撕掉重畫。

「尼桑，你一臉深仇大恨的模樣，是按摩棒不夠粗大滿足不了你嗎？」點燃一根菸，堂本剛深深吸了一口，走到堂本光一面前重重吐氣。

「咳、咳咳───」

原本臉龐就已經佈滿紅暈，現在被菸嗆的更是滿臉通紅。

「還是尼桑覺得不夠刺激？」

夾著菸的手指接近堂本光一挺立的乳尖，感覺到高熱接近下意識想閃躲，卻又硬生生忍住，只能將胸口往堂本剛的方向挺起。

「fufufu～尼桑很聰明喔～」

擺明知道堂本剛不會真的對自己下重手，所以在擺出努力討好的樣子，滿足了堂本剛內心的慾望後就能解脫；堂本剛越來越討厭堂本光一這樣，彷彿漸漸被堂本光一掌握一樣，這種被束縛的感覺很討厭，不應該是這樣的。

「嗚──嘶───」

菸灰不小心掉落在沁著薄汗的腹部，堂本光一咬緊牙關卻還是稍微叫喊出聲，擺著的姿勢卻絲毫不動搖。

堂本剛有些詫異的看著堂本光一，將菸捻熄，拍了拍殘留在腹部的菸灰，伸出舌尖舔著受傷的部位。

「以後我不抽菸了…它怎麼能傷害你…」顫抖的嗓音有些哭腔，堂本剛小心翼翼的舔拭著，卻使患部更加紅腫「它怎麼能在你身上留下痕跡！」 

堂本光一咬著牙承受著，雖然冰敷可能比較有效，但他卻沉溺在堂本剛對他的心疼與占有慾中無法自拔，看吧，就說堂本剛是個善良的人，他是多麼捨不得讓他受傷。

「嗯…剛…」

被舔拭的腹部有些酥癢，堂本光一忍不住伸手撫摸起自己胸前的乳尖，下身也緩緩動搖著，將固定在地上的按摩棒納入更多。

「尼桑，怎麼了？」明亮的圓眸含著水氣，抬眼看向堂本光一，深怕他是不是不舒服，沒發現堂本光一的異樣「哪裡不舒服嗎？」 

「很舒服～你能、能繼續了…」

往兩側張大的修長雙腿將近劈直，這是為了能進行更多姿勢而學習舞蹈後擁有的柔軟身段。  
原本還害羞的動作，在被堂本剛碰觸後顯得動情了，堂本光一將腿收攏形成M自型，插在身後的按摩棒含到最底部，一隻手撐著後面地板、另隻手愛撫著胸前，高舉的分身從鈴口溢出晶瑩隨著擺動滴落，堂本剛看得有些出神。

「尼桑越來越棒了…」

怔怔的坐回畫布前重新開始做畫。

顫抖的筆尖描繪著堂本光一魅惑的動作，白皙的身體渲染出粉紅色彩、修長雙腿因M字姿勢展露的優美肌肉線條，高舉的分身不時因身後吐納的粗大按摩棒頂弄到前列腺而顫抖、流出更多晶瑩水珠，胸前挺立的乳珠被指尖揉捏到紅腫像是勾引人含入口中，全身沁著薄汗在燈光下像是灑著金粉閃爍。

尤其那過份精緻的小臉，高挺的鼻梁不時發出甜美的哼唧聲，半瞇的長眸被瀏海微微遮掩卻擋不住眼裡流轉的情慾迷濛，小巧的嘴開合輕喘不時伸出舌尖舔弄有些乾涸的雙唇。

堂本剛想把這一切都畫在畫布上，但無論他怎麼下筆跟修改都不盡滿意，根本畫不出堂本光一百分之一的動人美麗。

「尼桑很棒喔…」

從畫布後走了出來，捲曲著長髮尾邊走向持續動作的堂本光一。

「有乖乖的不碰自己…是乖寶寶呢～」

「嗯～」

堂本光一輕啟的雙唇吐不出任何字句，只能哼唧著回應。

「光一想要嗎？」眼神有些暗下。

「想…」看著堂本剛解開襯衫鈕扣，堂本光一不禁嚥了口口水。

「光一想要什麼？」  
解開襯衫扣子，蹲在堂本光一面前，將最近鍛鍊的身材微微展露。

「想要…剛…」

已經快要忍耐不了了，堂本剛真正進入自己的次數屈指可數，即使堂本光一願意做任何事情跟配合用任合道具，卻都比不上堂本剛進入自己，那滿滿的充實感與炙熱的抽插，能把他所有空虛填滿，感受到深深的被需要。

「那尼桑先用後面高潮一次給我看吧。」

站起身開始解開皮帶、褲頭，使西裝褲掉在地板上。

聽到堂本剛的指令後，堂本光一更加努力扭動身體，加大腰部擺動的幅度，搓揉乳尖的力道也加重，不時直接拉扯給予更多刺激。

「啊啊───剛───」被注視著高潮讓堂本光一叫喊出聲。

在堂本剛貪婪的注視下，堂本光一很快就達到高潮，分身湧出更多晶瑩卻沒有射精，甬道內收縮著使身體有些顫抖。

「還不快把按摩棒取出，還是光一比較喜歡按摩棒呢？」

不給堂本光一喘息的時間，堂本剛掏出早已腫脹的碩大，邊套弄著邊命令。

「嗯～對不起…剛…」

撐起酸軟的身體，將按摩棒拔出時還發出『啵』一聲，另堂本光一更加羞怯。

跪坐到堂本剛面前，珍視般扶著碩大仔細嗅聞。

「啊～剛～」

「尼桑就這麼喜歡聞嗎？」嗓音裡滿是愉悅，看堂本光一幾近癡迷的表情聞著碩大，那小嘴還不時發出輕顫的喘息，堂本剛不禁伸手撫摸他的側臉。

「喜歡～最喜歡剛的味道了～」

說完便將碩大努力含入口中，一陣吸吮讓碩大更加腫脹。

「進來好嗎…」

雙唇離開碩大前還親吻了下，堂本光一恢復最開始的動作，坐在地板上大開著雙腿要堂本剛進來。

「我想從後面來。」

當碩大進入堂本光一後穴時甬道的嫩肉立刻包覆住，每次的抽插都能感受到滿滿的迷戀與不捨得他退出。

「啊－哈啊－剛－」

被插的叫喊不出完整句子，堂本光一撅著臀部迎合堂本剛的動作，每次的撞擊都狠狠撞在深處的嫩肉上，按摩棒根本比不上炙熱的碩大，想到這裡堂本光一的分身噴出一小股白濁。

「fufufu～光一竟然被操射了～」

越來越有趣了，從第一次忍著疼痛也要跟自己做完，事後臀部滿是血跡也不喊疼，直到夜晚發燒才願意妥協好好在家休息兩天，到後來被自己實驗性的使用各種道具在身上，而堂本光一都沒有任何抗拒，甚至努力做到更多使自己盡興。

堂本剛不禁動作放柔，不再像之前那樣魯莽用力抽插。

「嗯哼～剛…剛…」突如其來的溫柔動作使堂本光一恐懼，怎麼了，是自己夾得不夠緊嗎？還是堂本剛其實不喜歡進入自己？

「乖～尼桑裡面好舒服～」

輕輕揉著撅起的臀部，堂本剛感受到堂本光一正努力縮緊甬道，差點就被他夾射了，趕緊安撫他的情緒。

「放鬆點，我還想再舒服久一點～」

「嗯～剛～好喜歡～」稍微放心後就不小心把喜歡說出口了。

脫口而出後堂本光一有些後悔，因為堂本剛並不喜歡在性愛時聽到這些。有些驚慌失措的回過頭看向堂本剛，卻看見他滿臉笑意溫柔的看著自己。

「光一喜歡我嗎？」

「嗯～喜歡～」

感覺到堂本剛抽插的頻率變快，堂本光一說出喜歡便會不由自主的夾緊甬道，被碩大奮力撐開的感覺使他覺得又快高潮了。

「有多喜歡呢？」

「不想、不想離開剛的喜歡～啊──」

敏感的前列腺被故意戳弄，堂本光一發出高亢的叫聲。

「那一輩子都不能離開吱呦喔…」身手抓住堂本光一的雙手往後拉，現在堂本光一全身的支點只能放在下半身，感受著渴望已久的炙熱與酥麻快感。

「尼桑、一輩子都、啊──不會離開吱呦─啊啊哈──」

被插到最深處時堂本光一達到高潮，高舉的分身也釋放出濃濃白濁，全身因快感而痙攣著。

堂本剛也因此達到高潮，射在堂本光一的深處裡。  
\--  
「尼桑這輩子只能是我的喔。」

「嗯～」

堂本剛邊在堂本光一泛著紅潮的身體上留下齒痕，邊呢喃著。

堂本光一則輕輕揉著堂本剛的頭髮，感受著被需要的快樂。  
\--  
堂本剛沉沉睡去了，眼角還有淚。

堂本光一努力撐起身體走去浴室清洗，比起堂本剛幫自己善後，他更偏好自己清洗身體。

溫水淋在滿是紅痕的肌膚上，感覺有些涼，比不上堂本剛噘著小嘴吸吮時的高熱溫度。  
光是沿著吻痕齒痕撫摸都能使堂本光一陣陣顫抖，釋放過兩次的下身又開始有復甦的跡象。將身上黏膩的部分洗淨，再來就是後穴的清洗了，這部分是堂本光一非常不願意進行的，這等於是把堂本剛對他的愛意清理掉，以往堂本剛幫他善後時總是得哄著極度不樂意他。

誰讓他不清理就會導致身體不適，想起第一次結束後發燒的夜晚，堂本剛圓圓的眼睛裡都是焦急，堂本光一內心一陣柔軟又心疼，之後即使再鬧騰還是會乖乖清洗乾淨。

「嗯哼──」

當手指探入甬道內試圖清理時，堂本光一總會模仿堂本剛的動作，彷彿他還在愛撫著自己，手指伴隨著愛液抽插著。

「吱呦～」帶著鼻音小聲呼喊著堂本剛的小名，只有在獨自空間裡才敢如此放肆的喊著「啊哈──啊─」 

水流帶走稀薄的白濁，堂本光一癱坐在浴缸裡任由蓮蓬頭噴灑出的水珠落在自己身上，微紅的小臉上漾著笑容，落水從眼角滑落像是哭泣。  
\--  
擦乾身體踏出浴室，堂本光一只圍著浴巾走到床前，看著堂本剛睡得不安穩的神情，爬上床拉開被角躺了進去，伸出右手攏著堂本剛，將他往自己懷裡拉，見堂本剛皺著的眉頭漸漸舒緩，堂本光一這才放下心，下巴抵著堂本剛柔軟的髮頂小心翼翼蹭著。

窗外下起了雨，雨聲使堂本光一陷入回憶。

在被送入堂本家的前一晚也是雨天，總是哭喪著臉的母親反常笑的燦爛進到房間拿著一條全新的褲子給自己，告訴他明天要帶他去個地方，那裡有好吃好玩的，而他必須保證乖乖的且要討人喜歡。  
當時的堂本光一雖然還小，但也知道可能又是要換個住處了，畢竟租屋隔音不好，深夜裡有時會聽見母親與她的男友討論要把他送去哪裡。

為了不讓母親擔心，堂本光一接過新褲子露出大大的笑容。

然而這位母親也沒有出現在堂本夫人的喪禮上，原本以為有機會能夠再見她一面，能當著她的面告訴她：「謝謝妳拋棄我，我過得很好。」 

「吱呦…」

堂本先生不常回家，即使是堂本光一也依稀知道堂本先生在外還有其他家庭的秘密，這樣說起來，以後這個家就剩下他跟堂本剛了。

每次想到這些堂本光一就覺得心疼，為什麼這麼美好的孩子卻跟自己一樣得不到雙親的喜愛…

「我會好好愛你的。」

雙唇抵在柔軟的髮頂，這是他能想出最虔誠的語言。  
\--  
堂本剛並沒有睡著。

正確來說，當堂本光一離開床鋪去清洗時他就醒來了。  
浴室的門沒有關起來，這是堂本光一後來的習慣，像是知道堂本剛想隨時掌握他般，堂本光一不允許自己對堂本剛有距離或隔閡，因此每道通往他的門都維持敞開。

他躺在床上聽著浴室的水流聲，以及那旖旎喘叫聲，他聽見堂本光一叫喊著自己的小名，因為不被允許這麼叫喚，所以只有在堂本光一獨處時才會聽見。

沐浴的時間不短，畢竟那人有潔癖，總是要把自己清洗乾淨才敢上床摟著他睡。堂本剛聽著浴室不時傳出的嬌喘聲，情慾有些被勾起。

要說堂本剛不喜歡性愛嗎？   
不，他喜歡，非常喜歡。尤其是進入堂本光一的身體裡，那滋味妙不可言。

但他不喜歡被掌控跟失控的感覺，堂本光一彷彿萬花筒般使他眼花撩亂，進入他身體時被熱情的包裹住，高潮時的緊縮使自己被推上釋放邊緣，這些都是被堂本光一掌控的，堂本剛不喜歡。  
每次做完又更想再擁有他，深深陷入情慾循環裡。

當堂本光一摟住他的時候，堂本剛也想起了小時後第一次在堂本光一面前露出弱點的往事。  
外表上看不出來，實際上堂本剛十分怕雷聲。

也許是在書房看書看得太入迷，因此突然的雷聲使自己嚇的將書本拍落地板，而堂本光一只是將書本幫他撿起來，還跟他道歉說不小心碰掉了他的書。  
晚上堂本光一拉著一條小棉被到自己房裡，說他害怕一個人睡，硬是爬上床窩在堂本剛旁邊，從那之後他們好像就沒有分房睡過了。

「光一…」

睡著後的堂本光一呈現大字型，這麼毫無防備的姿勢，還裸體。

堂本剛看著堂本光一白皙的肌膚被自己啃咬吸吮留下滿滿痕跡，這才心滿意足的確定今晚堂本光一依然屬於自己，安穩的入睡。  
\--

夢裡堂本光一看見高中的自己，因一次體育課被球打到眼鏡掉落，從此被同校女生糾纏不清。  
當時堂本剛在學校裡也有高人氣，兩人的櫃子裡常常收到不少告白信；與堂本剛和氣待人不同，堂本光一總是直接把告白信丟在旁邊的垃圾桶，甚至還直接把告白信攤開釘在失物招領過。

為的不是別的，是他不想堂本剛不開心。

第一次收到告白信的那天，在天台吃午餐吃到一半就被堂本剛壓著，半開玩笑的要他幫自己口。

『尼桑不是欠吱呦生日禮物嗎？』

在天台上，堂本剛笑著拉下制服褲子拉鍊，將半勃的性器掏出，輕輕觸碰著他的下巴。

『吱呦想要尼桑的每、個、第、一、次。』

既然是自己開口答應給禮物的，還說任堂本剛開口，只要他能給的都會給。於是鬼使神差下，放掉手中的便當，笨拙的把半勃的性器含入嘴裡。

男性性器的味道並不好聞，至少同為同性的自己有些反感，但在看到堂本剛恍惚的神情，堂本光一升起自己做得很好的優越感，至少在這方面好像能帶給堂本剛一些快感。

記得結束後堂本剛拿出手帕擦拭完性器後就先離去。他則收拾了兩人的便當，然後跑到廁所大吐一場，當晚依舊沒有胃口，甚至有陣子無法吃味道形狀太相似的食物。

第一次被插入是堂本光一決定加入棒球隊時。長瀨跟他們同個高中，熱愛運動的他拉著堂本光一去參加徵選，沒想到長瀨沒上棒球隊，反而是自己被選上了。

酷愛棒球的堂本光一自然很高興，回到家立刻跑到畫室告訴堂本剛，而堂本剛只是把畫筆往旁擱著，笑笑的牽著他的手說要給他一個禮物。

『尼桑不是說吱呦最重要嗎？』

被拉進浴室裡洗澡，堂本剛的手就著沐浴乳滑入堂本光一臀瓣中，另隻手握著堂本光一尚未勃起的分身套弄。

『看來棒球比吱呦重要呢～吱呦傷心…』

不，不要傷心啊…剛當然是最重要的。

為了證明堂本剛是最重要的，在沒有完全擴張完成的狀態下，堂本光一硬是忍著碩大的抽插，被戳到前列腺時勃起的分身又在碩大進出時的疼痛中軟下，堂本剛有些不耐煩的發出嘖嘖聲，因為乾澀和緊張，導致甬道不夠放鬆夾的他生疼。

看到堂本剛可愛的圓臉皺起，堂本光一趕緊伸手撫慰自己分身，好不容易感到一絲快感，甬道才放鬆些讓碩大好進出。

結束後身後流著血漬混和白濁，在白色床單上像是盛開的玫瑰花朵。

當晚半夜堂本光一覺得冷，不自覺得發抖，恍惚中聽見堂本剛焦急的嗓音在耳邊響起，要他不准拋下自己。

家庭醫生來到家裡看過後開了藥，還吊了瓶點滴。後來兩天他乖乖在家裡待著休養，等著堂本剛回來跟他說學校發生的事情跟課程進度，然後再抱抱自己入睡。

第一次被堂本剛服務是在他證明對堂本剛的絕對順從。

心血來潮的堂本剛要堂本光一在課堂上自我撫慰，這要求使堂本光一好陣子沒有緩過神來，滿臉通紅緊抿著嘴、瞪大的雙眼帶著驚愕，想要拒絕的話語卡在喉頭沒有吐出音節，因為堂本剛滿臉期待還露著小虎牙笑了。

在深思熟慮後，堂本光一選擇午休時間進行這件事情，教室裡大家都趴著午睡，還有同學傳出細小的鼾聲。  
坐在堂本剛身邊的堂本光一側趴著臉看著興致高昂的堂本剛，緩緩拉開制服褲子拉鍊將性器掏出，接觸到外界空氣的性器有些興奮開始漲大，幸虧他們是在最旁邊且最後面排的位置，藉由堂本剛身體擋住可能被發現的視線。

『看著我。』

堂本剛撐著頭用口型對緊張的堂本光一說。

只看的堂本剛的確讓堂本光一放鬆許多，更能專心在手部動作上，但太過緊張使他有些力不從心，過了十幾分鐘還是沒有辦法釋放。

堂本剛像是知道堂本光一內心的緊張，逕自拉起他的手舔了起來，還留了一小口津液在他手掌心。  
藉由津液的潤滑套弄順利多了，在看見堂本剛從抽屜拿出手機時堂本光一更加緊張，但環境不允許他出聲詢問，光是要維持靜默就已經耗費他不少力氣。  
而堂本剛也不是直接拍攝他自我撫弄的神情，把手機調成自拍模式，讓堂本光一看著自己的動作並錄影著。

被這樣的衝擊與刺激不一會便攀上高潮，像是發現他要釋放，堂本剛拿出手帕覆蓋在他的手與性器上，然後抓住他的下顎、三角小嘴突然接近吻上他一直緊咬的唇上，不小心發出的悶哼聲都被堂本剛吻下。

結束後堂本光一狼狽的收拾自己，堂本剛滿意的說要給他獎勵。  
在棒球隊結束練習後的更衣室裡，做為值日生收拾環境的堂本光一坐在長椅上看著堂本剛跪坐在自己雙腿間，小腦袋有規律的晃動著，不時發出吸吮的水聲。

明明午休才釋放過一次，運動後疲憊的身體只想休息，但當堂本剛把他的性器納入口中的瞬間，那柔軟的包覆與吸吮都帶給堂本光一極致的快感，堂本剛的舌頭很靈活，每個觸動都勾起陣陣酥麻，沒多久便射在他嘴裡。

『剛…對、對不起…』

紅著臉喘著氣，看著堂本剛拿出手帕將白濁吐出，堂本光一臉上一陣火辣，趕緊連忙道歉。

『這麼一來尼桑的所有第一次都是吱呦的了～』

修長的手指點著堂本光一的雙唇、半軟的分身、以及往後探到後穴，堂本剛露著虎牙在黃昏的更衣室裡笑的燦爛。

『啊、差點忘了。』

堂本剛把包覆白濁的手帕展開，手指沾上了一些，然後往堂本光一嘴裡送，一陣腥味在口腔裡擴散，堂本光一反射性皺起眉頭，想吐掉又怕掃堂本剛的興，於是轉而吸吮起他的中指。

見堂本光一乖巧吸吮著，堂本剛把手帕一扔，從口袋中拿出一顆糖、咬開包裝放入口中，然後抽出被含的濕潤的中指，換自己的雙唇覆蓋而上。  
\--  
「喂！小光，你的初吻是什麼味道啊？」

多年後的聚會上，喝醉的長瀨突然在酒席間問起。大家起鬨的要堂本光一回答，畢竟這麼多年來沒有人能拿下堂本光一，也不知道堂本光一的感情私事。

「草莓牛奶味的。」

不自然的拿起眼前酒杯仰頭喝下，他看見對面的堂本剛也盯著自己笑著。  
\--  
那天在更衣室的糖，跟他們初次見面時吃的味道一模一樣。

TBC


End file.
